imladharadfandomcom-20200214-history
Manor Setting
Manor Setting Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Praesent feugiat gravida dolor vitae tempus. Donec at sapien ut metus consectetur malesuada non sodales turpis. Etiam volutpat elementum sodales. Integer tempus eros interdum orci semper pharetra. Nullam molestie elementum tortor, nec rhoncus quam hendrerit vel. 'Suggested callings for manorial heroes' Scholar, Warden 'Unusual callings' Treasure Hunter 'Cultural Blessings ' Blood and land Your Rank in your lands is 3, additionally you start with the horse-rider special trait. 'Starting skills' Cultural Weapons *Swords (2) Long spear 1, dagger 1 *Long Spear (2), Long sword 1, Dagger 1 'Specialities ' Choose 2 traits from Leechcraft, Region Lore, Star Lore, Enemy Lore, Law Lore, Rhymes of Lore, Acadame lore, Long blade fighter 'Backgrounds:' Select one of the following backgrounds Captain of men The anointed noble is a paragon of martial skill, a beacon of virtue and chivalry in a cruel and otherwise uncaring world. Attaining the title of “Ser” established you as one of the elite warriors in the land. In exchange for the courtesy you receive, you are expected to abide by your vows, live up to the principles of knighthood, and defend lord and land against all who threaten it. *'Body'-5 Awe 3 Athletics 2 Awareness 1 Explore Song 1 Craft *'Heart'-6 Inspire 2 Travel 2 Insight Healing Courtesy 3 Battle 2 *'Wits' 3 Persuade Stealth Search Hunting 2 Riddle Lore *'Favored Skill: '''Inspire *'Traits': pick two traits of the following: Bold, Determined, Fair, Fair spoken, Fierce, Honorauble ,Lordly, Merciful, Stern. Heir of the Lord As heir, you stand to inherit your family’s lands, titles, and incomes upon your father’s death. Being the eldest offspring may promise future power and fortunes, but it also carries a grave responsibility. Arrayed around you are rivals and forces who would influence you with entreaties of friendship and alliance and who seek to bind you to them to garner some future favor while likely conspiring against you should you prove weak.While such a position brings great power, the burdens of lordship require cunning, caution, and, above all, patience. *'Body'''-3 Awe 1 Athletics 1 Awareness 1 Explore Song 2 Craft *'Heart -7 '''Inspire 3 Travel Insight Healing Courtesy 3 Battle 1 *'Wits-4 Persuade 3 Stealth Search Hunting 1 Riddle 2 Lore *'Favored Skill: '''Courtesy *'Traits: pick two traits of the following: Fair, Proud, Energetic, Lordly, Suspicious,Vengeful,Wilful, A master of lore and forms You have been studying for years the misteries of the world, You serve as councilor, healer, and teacher to a noble family, imparting the wisdom you have learned from your apprenticeship at the Citadel. The maesters of the Towers of Lore compose a society of learned men, steeped in the lore and learning. Founded long ago, its members are committed to the acquisition of knowledge, mastering numerous subjects, from the healing arts to history, from the secrets of architecture and warfare to the study of commerce and accounting. *'Body '''2- Awe 1 Athletics 1 Awareness Explore Song 2 Craft *'Heart'''- 6 Inspire 2 Travel Insight 2 Healing 2 Courtesy 2 Battle 1 *'Wits'-6 Persuade 1 Stealth Search Hunting 1 Riddle 2 Lore 3 *'Favored Skill : '''Lore *'Traits': pick two traits of the following list Clever, Cunning, Keen eyed, Quck of Hearing, Suspicious, Wary, Fair Spoken, Proud Champion of the Lord A hedge knight and warrior-for-hire, you have sworn a vow to this noble family, promising to protect and serve in exchange for patronage. Not all men who swear the vows of knighthood are of noble birth. In fact, many are common men who have clawed their way up these men roam the Seven Kingdoms in search of masters who would have them, selling their swords for food, lodging, and a place in their master’s hall. *'Body'''-7 Awe 3 Athletics 3 Awareness Explore Song 1 Craft *'Heart'- 5 Inspire 2 Travel Insight Healing 1 Courtesy 2 Battle 3 *'Wits '''2 Persuade Stealth Search Hunting 1 Riddle Lore *'Favored Skill: Battle *'''Traits: pick two traits of the following:Bulky, Bold, Fierce, Grim, Hardened, Robust, Trusty, Wrathful, Loyal Retainer You are a loyal servant of your noble house. You are a close kin or the descendant of a local hero who won a trusted place amongst your lord’s servants. Each noble house keeps a body of servants to see to the day-to-day functions of maintaining the keep, attend the family’s possessions, and defend the family in times of danger. *'Body'-5 Awe 1 Athletics 1 Awareness Explore Song 1 Craft 3 *'Heart'- 5 Inspire 2 Travel Insight 2 Healing 2 Courtesy 2 Battle 1 *'Wits '''4 Persuade Stealth Search Hunting 1 Riddle 2 Lore 1 *'Favored Skill: Craft *'''Traits: pick two traits of the following: Secretive, Loyal, Vengeful,Quick of hearing, Cunning,Curious,Proud,Suspicious 'Cultural Rewards' Weapon of Westernesse If you get an Edge result with your weapon against a creature of the shadow, you get a +4 to your Injury rating. Scroll Hoard Through long years of careful searching and purchasing, or perhaps an ihertance of your master, you have adquired an extensive library of books and scrolls. When you purchase this reward select one speciality Lore, you could use the trait for any Lore Check involving the topic of the library. You may add aditional lores selecting another Scroll Hoard reward. Best armor money can buy This perfect suit of armor was crafted by dwarves, and now is in your hands. When you roll to ignore a wound, throw the feat dice twice and keep the best one. 'Cultural Virtues' Is Written in the stars Requires the trait star lore. On a fellowship phase you may work and ready some inception for the coming future, you may only ready your Wisdom in inceptions, as they require long painstakingly mathematical annotations and calculations of the most relevant celestial errants . To use one of them you need a long rest and if it involves a person, you need his birthright, sometimes related events also provides the needed information like wedding dates or similar but the reading is going on be more obscure. Once the inceptions are made, you may use them to predict a question. Be warned, nothing is truly written in the stars, as such is the designs of Illuvatar , not even Manwe or Mandos may predict accurately what it has to come as every living being is free to decide their own fate. But the inception gives a good idea of what would be the most probably outcome under normal circumstances. If the Loremaster gives no information you will receive instead 1 advancement point for successful inception in the Fellowship phase. Roll your lore against the TN stated by the Loremaster, one success son vague information is passed, a great and extraordinary success will give more accurate information. To the bitter end When fighting a minor noble can use 1 hope point and keep fighting when he recives a dying or knockout or his endurance moves to zero for his Valor attribute in rounds, then will fall to his wounds and the standard wound rules will proceed Of diagnosis and prognosis You have been teached in the healing halls about the human body and its workings . You know a fair lore about the four humors (blood, choler, melancholy and phlegm) and how the imbalances in humors (caused by innapropiate diet, bad smells and unfavorable stars) bring diseases . You start with one poultice and may spend 1 experience point in each fellowship phase to learn another. To prepare one poultice or theliac you need a full rest scene and a variable TN to prescribe the balancing actions required to benefit the four humors. *Theliac of the Healer, Heal TN 16, on a success the imbiber of thits poultice would benefit of the medicine gaining the Wisdom of the healer in endurace during a short rest. Twice the Wisdom on an great success. *Mustard Plaster, Heal TN 16, Grants your Wisdom points of endurance to a wounded patient for success, to a maximum of great success. *Theriac of Fox lungs this Sirupy medicine made from boiled flowers honey will use cure different kind of diseases during a Fellowship or safe haven phase. *Tincture of pansley, these concentrated infusions of herbs are an effective poison antidote. Roll a heal TN 16 to remove any poison to one companion. Armor mastery You are used to the weight and bulk of armor and know how to wear it to maximize its benefits. Increases in +1 the armor defense for piece vs injury and reduces its bulk in 2 for armor, helm and shield. Noble bearing In you flow pure the ancient blood of the dunedain. Add 1 hope point, and the lordly and fair trait in your sheet. Category:Setting Category:Character